


Roger Taylor blurb // 80s!Roger Taylor in Modern AU x Fem!Reader

by ustheticsm



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, cartier, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ustheticsm/pseuds/ustheticsm
Summary: Roger bought you something.





	Roger Taylor blurb // 80s!Roger Taylor in Modern AU x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none because the whole story is pure softness.
> 
> Note: Just gonna feed you the most cliche fluff with Roger (just because I’ve been feeling soft and empty lately.)

You walked downstairs to meet Roger when you heard the entrance door opened and closed. You couldn’t wait to see him, and tell him how much you have missed him for these past few busy days of his. You threw your arms in his shoulder, pulling him as closely as possible.

“Hey, hello babe!” He laughs and you tighten your hug on him. You haven’t let him go when his arms snaked around your waist to throw you on one of his shoulders and carries you upstairs back to your bedroom. He drops your feet on the floor and turn your body away from his so you’re both facing the full length mirror inside your bedroom.

“Oh how much I’ve missed you.” He said peppering kisses on your cheeks down your neck and your shoulder. You giggled at his movements. He’s holding your waist with one arm to prevent you from moving and he brings his chin to rest on your shoulder.

“Mhm, honey you’re so beautiful. Most beautiful women in all universe.” He said smiling. It was intoxicating, you could watch him like this forever, you wouldn’t mind.

He drops his arms and took a flat square box in his pocket. You watch him doubt his own movements. “Honey would you please close your eyes first?” He asked and you nodded and followed. Few seconds after, you felt a cold chain rested on your chest and you couldn’t wait anymore to see (besides the obvious feeling) what it was.

“Open your eyes now love.” Roger hummed in your ears and you slowly opened your eyes. You gasped when you saw the necklace that goes around your neck.

“Oh Roger you didn’t have to!” He chuckles and kissed the shell of your ear.

“Yeah but I’ve missed you.” He said as he once again wraps his arms on your waist. You held his his hands onto yours and rested your head on his shoulder.

“This is Cartier you idiot!” You said to him in disbelief.

“I know I’m the one who bought it.” He replied cooly.

“No that’s not the point! It’s expensive.” You said but your voice is nowhere near negative. You’re feeling quite different with the expensive necklace you’re wearing.

“We can afford it.” He replied and you shake your head. “Plus what’s the point of having a rockstar husband without him giving you a rockstar life.”

“Damn it Roger Taylor. I love you.” You said nuzzling your face in his neck and kisses it.

“And I saw your browsing history looking for accessories. You’ve got the best taste by the way.” He said and he sways both of you, slowly dancing in front of the mirror.

“No that wasn’t for me Rog. I was helping Fred to find the best gift for Mary.” You replied as you full lean your weight on him.

“Speaking of gifts, your birthday’s coming soon. What do you want?” He asked and turned your body to face him.

“You.” You replied as you fixed your eyes to stare at his.

“You already have me.” Roger said and you didn’t hesitate to answer in a beat.

“Then I guess I don’t want anything else.” You said and pulled his collar to press your lips in his.

**Author's Note:**

> LINKS:
> 
> -[tumblr text post](https://rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com/post/185363238786/roger-taylor-blurb-80sroger-taylor-in-modern)
> 
> -  
> [my tumblr account](https://rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
